Conventionally many golf carts are powered by electrical batteries. Such batteries are expensive and require special care for maintenance and recharging, particularly because the acid contents are caustic. Also the energy efficiency of the carts is reduced because of the heavy weight of the batteries necessary to provide adequate storage of power. Another disadvantage is the reduction of availability time when the batteries are being recharged.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide improved golf carts with internal combustion engine power plants.
However, the use of light weight powerful internal combustion engines causes problems in balance, traction and comfortable ride over a rough terrain of the golf courses.
It has been customary in prior art internal combustion engine powered golf carts to mount engines on framework rigidly affixed to move with the golf cart body. Thus, in the ruts and rough terrain and on slanting ground encountered on golf course paths, the carts may be overturned because of the body weight distribution and tilting action following the position of the two rear drive wheels, and in any event produces rough and uncomfortable rides. Furthermore, the wheel traction drive is seriously limited because a drive wheel may fall into a rut and lose contact with the ground because the body cannot twist and permit the wheel to remain in contact with the ground. Conversely, such mounts may cause the body to wedge on the ground with the wheel in deep ruts or holes.
The ride afforded by a rigid body to engine mount connection is very uncomfortable over rough terrain and can be dangerous because of body tilt and the tendency for the passengers and the body to lose balance. The center of gravity with engine weight distribution tends to be high. Thus, a passenger can in such prior art carts be thrown laterally or overturned with the cart if a prominent rut or bump or roadway tilt is encountered.
As aforesaid, the balance and weight distribution of the engine in the cart body as well as the flexibility of the movement of the wheels independently of the body are thus important factors in riding comfort and safety. Furthermore, the traction efficiency as well as motor drive and life characteristics are important for safety reasons as well as for economy and convenience in driving. However, in prior art internal combustion engine golf cart systems two cycle engine construction has led to short engine life or poor efficiency in some cases because of improper lubrication, and requires reversal of the engine for backing up the cart, which can be a safety hazard if vehicle direction is changed while traveling at a high speed. This abrupt vehicle direction change can also cause considerable expensive damage to the engine and other vehicle components.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to resolve the foregoing deficiencies of the prior art.
A general object of this invention is to provide golf carts with internal combustion engines which are light weight and fuel efficient, powerful and speedy, and which produce a comfortable ride over rough terrain.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be found throughout the following description, drawings and claims.